The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to computational linguistics.
Many domains, for example law, oil exploration or equipment troubleshooting, involve comparing documents for making informed decisions. Complex documents with natural language text are difficult to compare, such as two regulations, two assessment reports or two equipment failure reports. These documents may involve different ways of expressing underlying ideas, the ideas may be spread out in the documents, and the similarities and differences may have to be evaluated in the context of the other text.